


Fandom Oneshots (most have angst.)

by Straw_Loki_Weirdo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Final Space (Cartoon), Gravity Falls, Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Song Lyrics, Suicide Attempt, only a little bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straw_Loki_Weirdo/pseuds/Straw_Loki_Weirdo
Summary: These are mostly depressing oneshots about the many fandoms I'm apart of. Get ready for angst.
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	1. Separated from Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has gone through so much, and he can't take it anymore, so he does something he regrets.

'When did thing get to this level of fucked up?' Steven said as he gazed down at his gem. It was the middle of the night and the gems were out. Steven didn't even know that they were up to. He didn't care that much at the moment. Steven placed his hand over his gem, a empty look in his eyes. 

'Just a small pull, and it'll be over.' Steven thought. So many things had lead him down this path of self-hatred and self-loathing. The constant identity crises, the millions of times he almost died... Rose. Or should he call her Pink. He stopped calling her mom after all that she's done. 

'I... were the tapes ever true?' Steven couldn't help but think. She said that she loved him, but was it true? Did she really give up her physical form do he could live, or did she just want to get away from her problems? Was.... was he her excuse? Steven couldn't take the thoughts anymore, and pulled out his gem. It was more than a small pull and he was in so much pain, but he'd be dead, and now... that's what he feared. But before he could undo what he did, everything went black. 

"... I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I browse Tumblr and land on some good angst. (Had to remake this cause it was showing up on other chapters.)


	2. Dreams and Nightmares (Green Eggs and Ham)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a nightmare, one that he doesn't take well.

"MOM?!" Sam ran through crowds of people, happiness and desperation filling his eyes. After all this time, he could finally see her, know her. For the first time in years, he'd have mom back. Running down the sidewalk, he turned and skidded to a halt. There she stood... with 2 kids and a husband.

"... She forgot me." Sam fell to his knees, tears forming in his eyes.

"She forgot you." Was repeated in his head, Sam covering his mouth to hold back a son. The people around him pointed and stared at him, grinning horribly. "She forgot you, she forgot you." Sam covered his ears, biting his lip. "You don't fit anyone, not even your own mother." Sam turned to see Guy, a crooked grin on his face.

"No, no, no." Sam tried to get up, but it was like the ground was wobbling under him, forcing him to fall back down to his knees. "No, no. She... she had a good reason. She had a good reason to leave me, I-" Sam grabbed onto Guy so he could get up. "She loves me... right?" The crowd began laughing, their menacing eyes looking down on him. "Please, stop." Sam looked back at his mother, who was walking away with her new family. "Mom, wait. Please, don't leave me behind!"

"MOM!" Sam jolted awake, startling Guy, who was sound asleep before. Guy turned to see Sam hyperventilating, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Sam!" Guy quickly ran to Sam's side, fear and worry filling him. Sitting next to Sam, Guy sat there, wondering what to do. Guy hugged Sam tight, keeping him close. "It's okay Sam. It's just a dream."


	3. That's Really Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam I Am finally meets his mom, the interaction is not what he wished it to be.

"The green eggs and ham, please!" A waitress nodded at a short fellow, his red hat being almost the size of his torso.

"Same here." Said a taller man, his brown hat matching his brown fur. The waitress left the two at the table they were sharing, the smiling to themselves.

"You excited to go to Whoville, Guy?" The high spirited man asked Guy, grinning widely.

"Sure am, Sam. I heard they have amazing building tools there." Guy looked up from his newspaper. Sam was bouncing in his seat, looking out the window to see how close they were to their destination.

"Sam, be careful. Don't want to knock over your tea." Sam chuckled, settling down and tapping his fingers on the seat.

"I heard they have water park too. May get to show my skills in water gun fights."

"Well we better get there early in the morning. That kind of stuff is popular at noon." Guy picked up his warm tea, taking a sip out of it.

"Your plates, sir" The waitress walked up to them with two warm plates of green eggs and ham.

"Thank you, madam." Sam gave the waitress a kind grin, then turned to the food in front of him. "Welp, here we go." Sam picked up one of the eggs with his fork and bit into the egg. He chewed for a bit, then froze.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Guy asked, placing his fork down.

"... Waitress, may I see the cook of the amazing meal. I'd love to give them my gratification." The waitress laughed, a smile on here face.

"We get that often here, come." The waitress walked to the kitchen, Sam and Guy following. The closer to the kitchen they got, the more Sam would tightly hold his arm. When the entered the kitchen, a old lady, much like Sam, cooked another plate of green eggs and ham.

"Ma'am, another rider of the train wants to compliment you in person."

"Wow, this it the tenth time this da-" The old lady turned to see Sam, falling silent.

"Hi, I'd like to sa-"

"Get out."

What?"

"GET OUT!" The lady yelled at Sam, causing him to step back in shock. "I put you in that orphanage for a good reason. I was never meant to see you again." The lady looked down at Sam angrily, hatred in her eyes.

"...Mom?" Guy, having been behind him the whole time, stepped in front of Sam, holding an arm in front of him.

"You were a burden, nothing but a unneeded rat. I thought I'd never see you again after that, but I guess mistakes find their way back to you."

"Madam, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you talk to my friend like that." Guy glared at the women, only to soften when he noticed that Sam grabbed his arm. Stepping forward, Sam held onto Guy's arm.

"That's really why? Is that really the reason of you leaving me?" Sam held onto Guy tightly, worry filling his heart.

"Yes, and I was in the right. I never wanted to have a mistake as my child." The waitress stood to the side, surprised and confused on the matter. She quickly turned to Sam the moment she heard a sniff. Sam had tears in his eyes, him biting down on his lip to avoid sobbing. Guy quickly kneeled down to Sam's level. He had never seen him cry, so the sight was surprising. Guy stood up, turning to glare at the lady.

"Our stop is coming up. Forget the compliment." Guy grabbed Sam's hand walking out of the kitchen with him. He then walked into a crowd of people. The whole train car could hear the argument, so they wanted to see what was going on. As the bus stopped at Whoville, Guy rushed out the door with Sam.

.....

It was 10 pm, and the event on the train was still lingering in both Sam's and Guy's mind. The two had paid for an apartment that night, the two beds in the room both occupied by two troubled men.

"... You still up, Guy?" Sam turned over to Guy, sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, why are you up?

"Can't sleep. You?"

"Also can't sleep." The two fell silent. The room seemed like a void to them, vacant of any light or sound. Finally Sam spoke, his voice breaking slightly.

"Did... did she really hate me?" Guy quickly sat up and turned, seeing Sam curled up and crying.

"Sam, oh no." Guy got out of bed and walked up to Sam l, sitting on the edge of his bed. 

"She... she probably just wasn't think right." Guy turned to Sam, hoping his words could help just a little.

"Guy, you heard her. She said I was a mistake. That I was unneeded." Sam turned away from Guy. "... What if she was right?"

"NO!" Guy got up and slammed his hands on the bed, startling Sam. "She is wrong and forever will be." Guy clenched the sheets of Sam's bed, biting his lip. "She isn't right. You aren't unneeded or a mistake."

"Guy," Sam sat up, worrying Guy. "I've been on the run from the police, was homeless for a couple of years, I'm a well known con artist, and I haven't been able to stay in one town without the worry of losing meaning in life without adventure." Guy, thrown of guard by the last example, stepped back. "... How am I not a mistake?" Sam started sobbing, grabbing at the fur on his chest. "How am I not... worthless?" Sam sobbed, hugging himself.

"... Because you mean so much to me." Sam looked up at Guy, his eyes filled with tears.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sam, if it weren't for you, I would've been all alone, no one to care about, and god knows I can't say 'but myself'." Guy sat down next to Sam, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "If it weren't for you, I'd probably be just like I used to be. Sad and broken. Your not a mistake. You're... you're the reason I fell in love with someone for the first time in years." Sam looked up at Guy, seeing the blush on his face.

"Who... who is it? If you don't mind me asking." Sam questiones. Guy smirked, and leaned down to Sam, bringing him into a kiss. Sam froze for a second, then wrapped his arms around Guy's shoulders, a small smile on his blushing face.

"You." Guy said as the two pulled apart, giving loving eyes to Sam. Sam hugged Guy, the blush on his face growing. Guy hugged him back, resting his chin on Sam's hat.

"... I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is an old oneshot that I wrote before I watched the show, though I surprisingly got most things right. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Empty Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary hates being alone, but the reason is a lot sadder than you think.

Gary was laying on his bed, tired but not sleepy. Him and his crew had just gotten back from another one of their adventures that would push adrenaline through him like a rocket. He loved the adventures, though they can be tiresome. 

Gary stared up at the ceiling, barely thinking at all. It was quiet... why did he feel empty?

A feeling that he rarely got creeped over him like a spider. It wasn't happiness or sadness, just emptiness. It scared him in a weird way. He still felt nothing, but he was scared. He hated this feeling. 

It always came to him when he was alone, hence why he rarely was by himself. He didn't want to bother his crew, but man did he want this feeling to go away. His breathing picked up a bit as the feeling began to grow, it eventually consuming him.

"H-HUE?" Gary silently laid on his bed, terrified and empty. He had to get rid of this feeling, he couldn't take it for that much longer. He waited for HUE to come to him, hoping that HUE heard, but after 10 minutes of waiting, he broke. Gary began to cry, his pillow getting wet. He was alone, scared, empty, and he just wanted it to stop, but no one heard his sobs, or his plea for HUE. He was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Final Space fanfic is an angsty oneshot about Gary, you can tell that I'm probably bad at fluff.


	5. Sing Like We're Young Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When boredom hits Gary hard, he's determined to have some fun.

"I'm bored~" Gary sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"It's still morning, how are you already bored?" Avocato sipped his coffee, the bitter taste waking him up.

"Little Cato is still asleep and Night went off to gather food after we landed on this planet." Gary complained. "They usually make this place a lot more fun."

"What about Fox and Ash?" Avocato said as he rested his arm on his chair, leaning back in it.

"They're fun, just not my type of fun. They tend to play a lot of card games and I'm not up for crad games." Gary sighed, then quickly sat up as he grinned.

"Oh no, what now?"

"Avocato, you wanna dance with me?" Gary stared at Avocato with a small light in his eyes.

"... It's too early for this shit." Avocato placed his cup down, sighing.

"It's never too early for me!" Gary quickly grabbed Avocato by the hand, pulling him out of his seat. "A.V.A.! Play a song, any song!" Gary grinned as a fast, cute song began to play.

" Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs, With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love!" Gary grinned as the song played throughout the ship. Quickly grabbing Avocato's hand, the two began dance like there was no tomorrow.

" Singing here's to never growing up!" The two sang in unison, a big grin on both of their faces. As they danced, Ash and Fox watched the two laugh and sing.

"I always knew that Avocato had a little spirit in him, but not like this." Ash smirked, finding it cute how Avocato could go crazy with Gary around.

"Stay quiet, or you'll interrupt them." Fox smiled. Gary and Avocato were closer than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fluff oneshot, woo! That'll be rare.


	6. Lives In The Night Sky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avocato hates being restless, but this night gives him a nice reward.

Avocato hated that it was hard for him to sleep. It was probably due to him getting used to a 5 hour sleep routine. 

His door was cracked open a little, the light from the hallways shining in. Suddenly, someone walked by, the movement catching Avocato's eye. 

Getting up from bed, since he had nothing better to do, Avocato followed the person, who had covered themself with a purple blanket. When Avocato turned the corner, he found Gary sitting in front of a window.

"Gary? Why are you up so late?" Gary jumped as Avocato walked up to him and sat down.

"I'm just stargazing. You'd think that after years of being in space, the beauty of it would fade, but it always was quite amazing to me." Gary sighed, a small smile on his face.

"Can't say you're wrong." Avocato lightly chuckled. A comet flew by, it's tail a bright blue.

"Hey dad." Avocato turned to Gary, confused and concerned.

"Why did you... why did you say that? Aren't you supposed to make a wish?" Avocato questioned.

"Well, shooting stars have a different meaning to me." Gary wrapped his blanket around the both of them, getting a little closer to Avocato. "When I see a shooting star, I think of it as my dad showing he's still watching over me. It helped me cope with his death. That's pretty weird, isn't it?" Gary nervously chuckled.

"No. I find it nice that you found a way to cope. I wish I had that when I was a kid." Avocato turned to Gary, who had laid his head on his shoulder.

"Well, you do now." Gary smiled, holding onto Avocato's arm tenderly. "It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Still staring at Gary, Avocato smiled.

"It sure is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually me dumping my own experiences with death onto Gary.


	7. Rubble Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote a Ducktales oneshot, got some good feedback on tumblr, so I'm posting it here.

*News lady: "Rubble has covered the area where Darkwing Duck and his sidekick were fighting Negaduck. It seems like the sidekick, Launchpad, and Negaduck are stuck under the concrete. If they survived, they'll die from lack of oxygen in about 14 minutes."*

Launchpad sat on the ground, curled in on himself. Right across from him sat Ji-... Negaduck. The two were silent, waiting for the rescue team to find them.

"... Hey, since we got some time to kill, can I ask you a question Launchpad?" Negaduck bit his lip. When Launchpad gave no reply, Negaduck sighed. "Why do you always try to help me? I've tried to kill your best friend and manipulated you in an attempt to get my fame back, yet you continue to reason with me like you can persuade me." Negaduck looked up to see Launchpad, who had a dull look in his eyes. It seems like he had lost hope after he realized he couldn't save them. His foot was still bleeding from one of the rocks falling on it. Negaduck ran a hand through the feathers on his head, trying to stay calm. "Why do you always try to convince me that I can change?"... nothing...

"Because you're still my hero." Negaduck turned his head to Launchpad who was still curled up in a ball. "I still look up to you." 

"Pfft- How?! I've fucked you over so much that you might as well hate me by now." Negaduck had a small grin on his face, but it fell the moment he saw the look on Launchpad's face. Broken... heart broken to be exact.

"Because you got me through tough time." Negaduck just started at Launchpad. "Your show made me smile and laugh when I thought I couldn't do that anymore. You helped me become the person I am. I know Darkwing Duck back then was just a show, but it was a sign for me. That I could rise up no matter what. You inspired me... how could I ever hate you?" Launchpad looked Negaduck in the eyes, Negaduck quickly turning his head away in retaliation.

"... I could've killed you."

"But you've saved my life countless times." Launchpad sighed.

"Kid, it was just a show. How could a show save your life." Negaduck chuckled.

"I'd be dead by now if it weren't for that show." Launchpad took off his hat, placing it down next to him. "This may be a surprise, but I didn't have the best mind. I had gone through a lot as a kid, and it was hard for me to continue after everything that happened." Launchpad stood up and walked over to Negaduck. "But I always got back up, just like you did." Smiling, Launchpad gave Negaduvk his hand. Hesitantly, Negaduck took it, standing up to look at Launchpad again. Launchpad's then pulled Negaduck into a hug.

"Launchpad! I-"

"Thank you, for being Darkwing Duck." Launchpad said as he held on tight. Negaduck couldn't take it anymore, tears welling in his eyes. Smiling, he hugged Launchpad back.

"You're welcome, kid." Suddenly, the concrete rubble moved above them. Drake had finally found them.

"Are you two okay?" Drake said as he jumped down.

"... Yeah. We are." Negaduck said with a smile on his face.


	8. Silent Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's my first one-shot for the Henry Stickmin Fandom.

https://youtu.be/h4rW48BbB-Y

Henry opened the door to his shared apartment, sighing. It had been a long day at work, so he just wanted to rest. Ellie was sitting on the couch, watching a weird live action movie. Walking up to his room, he passed by Charles' room... is he singing? Henry stopped, listening closely. Yep, he's singing, just don't know what. Curiosity got the best of Henry, leading him to inch closer to the door. Opening it a crack, Henry couldn't believe what he heard.

"~I always thought I might be bad, now I'm that's it's true! Cause I think you're so good, and I'm nothing like you.~" Henry listened as Charles sang his heart out. Man, was this a pleasant surprise. Henry opened the door fully, leaning against the frame. Once Charles got to the end of the song, he turned around, only for his face to go red.

"Well, that was quite the show" Henry smiled softly, chuckling a bit. "I didn't know you could sing like that." Charles stood still, unable to respond. It wasn't often he'd get caught singing. Charles suddenly covered his face, hiding it the best he could.

"I thought no one could hear me." Charles said, really wanting to just hurl himself into the void. Henry couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I'm glad I did. Come on, we have to show Ellie!" Henry quickly grabbed Charles hand, pulling him out of his room. Even if he was embarrassed, Charles had to admit, he couldn't be happier.


	9. I Won't Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is a bit of a vent, gotta admit that. It's short because I'm currently dealing with some stuff. Sorry about that.
> 
> Mao Mao has a nightmare... he swears it's not real.

Mao Mao sighed. It's been 6 months since his father visited him. He remembers everything, how could he forget? His father finally loved him. He finally.... he loved him. It took years, but he finally was loved by the one family member that mattered most to him. 

"... Father... he loves me." Mao Mao said to himself. He felt the cold tile of the headquarter's bathroom. Mao Mao looked up at the clock. 3 am. That nightmare was not one he wanted to last any longer... the crying, the fighting... his father's anger filled voice. It never happened. Well, it did, but Mao Mao didn't want to remember. He didn't need to. 

"Dad loves me. He loves us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the unusually short oneshot.


	10. Rage and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is legit something I wrote because of a writing prompt from my English teacher. We even had to use vocab words.

There was an ire feeling in the air, and Ford knew it. He looked up, expecting to see the anomaly that attacked him, only to see Stan in front of him, charged with rage. The anomaly was the size of a Saint Banard, and had claws that could rip metal. Dark red blood oozed from the creatures cheek, and Ford was filled with acrimony. The malice in Stan’s filled him to the brim, prepared for a fight. 

“I don’t care if you can rip metal like paper, or if you can break all my bones with one step, you do NOT TOUCH MY BROTHER!” Stan bolted toward the anomaly, and the enmity between the two could suffocate. With great choler, the anomaly launched, indignation growing with every breath. All Ford could do was watch as vexation ran through his brother’s veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's short, but it's cool and I like it.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is what happens when I go browsing Tumblr and come across stuff about Steven committing suicide.


End file.
